


Another Time

by bookwrm130



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Ava felt her heart jump. Did she- “Sara, that’s, um, that’s not where the ring usually goes.” Ava cleared her throat and let out a few nervous laughs.Sara never broke her gaze with Ava, kissed the finger next to the ring, and said, “We’ll save that for another time.”
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Another Time

“What’re you doing babe?”

The sudden noise of her soft-footed girlfriend jolted Ava out of her reverie, causing her to drop something that sounded metallic onto the floor of their now-shared bedroom. It's been almost a year but she didn't think she will ever get used to her girlfriend's assassin-like tendency of walking quietly.

“Oh, nothing, just trying to unpack.” Ava motioned to the Time Bureau softball league bag on the bed. Moving out of her apartment had been… disappointingly easy. Being such a workaholic meant she didn’t really have much material possession to call her own. Just a few days’ worths of clothes, the medals for the Legends that she framed, and a few photos of her and Sara. (She also, maybe, kept one picture of her fake parents because she likes to pretend that she's ‘normal’.) Everything else she owned was already on the Waverider, here since she began a relationship with Sara or relocated when she had to empty out her office days ago.

“Everything okay?” Sara asked, worry tinging her voice. She walked into the bedroom, picking up the small item Ava dropped earlier. 

Ava let out a sigh. “Yeah, I don’t really have much to put away and half of my things are already here anyway.” Ava tried to end her sentence with a chuckle, an attempt to convince herself as much as Sara that everything was, indeed, okay. Sara, unfortunately, knew her girlfriend better than that.

“I know it’s a big change and it’s not exactly how we planned to move in together,” Sara said, tucking a piece of hair behind Ava’s ear, “but I’m really happy that you’re here.” Ava leaned into Sara’s hand and turned her head to give a small kiss to her palm. “Me, too, babe.”

“Oh, you dropped this by the way,” Sara said, holding the item she picked up earlier. “Is this one of my rings?” Sara brought said ring up in front of her face, trying to remember if she owned this piece of jewelry.

Ava chuckled. “What, you have so many rings you can’t even remember what they all look like?” Ava plucked the ring right out of her hands. “It’s mine.”

Sara was a bit surprised. “Yours? I don’t think I’ve seen you wear rings before…” Sara tried to remember if she had ever seen Ava wear any kind of jewelry. Surely she would notice that, right?

“Yeah, they’re not exactly protocol, are they? Bureau dress code said no excessive jewelry so I just never bother.” Ava looked at the ring that’s now resting in her palm. “I was passing by a jewelry store on my way to the ship and I thought since I’m not in the Time Bureau anymore, why not celebrate it. I’ve always liked how they look like on you so maybe, you know, new experiences and all that,” she said with a shrug.

Ava did not tell Sara that she imagined putting a different kind of ring on a finger that does not belong to her. And she’s definitely not going to tell Sara that the reason she bought that ring was that the jewelry salesperson caught her staring at the rings and she was too flustered to refuse, not because she wanted to celebrate her currently unemployed status. Nope, that will stay a secret for a long, long time.

A strange look passed over Sara’s face, quickly replaced by a soft smile.  “That’s a good idea, babe,” Sara replied as she took the ring out of Ava’s hand. She took the ring with her right hand and held Ava’s right hand with her other. Slowly and deliberately, while staring into Ava’s eyes, Sara placed the ring onto Ava’s middle finger. “To celebrating your new life.”

Ava felt her heart jump. Did she- “Sara, that’s, um, that’s not where the ring usually goes.” Ava cleared her throat and let out a few nervous laughs. 

Sara never broke her gaze with Ava, kissed the adjacent finger, and said, “We’ll save that for another time.” 

“I’m sorry to disturb, Captain Lance.”

Damn Gideon and her timely interruptions.  Sara rolled her eyes. “Yes, Gideon?”

“I believe you are needed at the bridge.”

Sara huffed. “Be there in a second.” She looked at Ava and grumbled half-jokingly. “What did the kids do this time.” With one last kiss to Ava’s cheek, Sara left to tend to whatever mess the other Legends have gotten into.

Ava stood alone in their bedroom.  _ Their _ bedroom. Ava looked around this small, but cozy room, with a photo of the two of them on her bedside table, her makeup set mixed in with Sara’s, and her books on serial killers strewn amongst Sara’s assortments of esoteric weapons. As she played with the ring on her finger, a smile on her face, she couldn’t help but think she couldn’t wait for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I've gotten into Avalance super hard right now. Expect me to be on this train for a while. I've always loved them, but something about how domestic they are this season so far just gets me, y'know?
> 
> 2\. Despite what this fic might suggest, I actually don't want them to get married in canon ala Barry/Iris or even Oliver/Felicity. But I think a ring can symbolize that promise to each other, even if you don't have a piece of paper from the government to prove it. Life partners without the tax break that government-sanctioned marriages can provide you. But of course, I'm not going to say no if the show really does want to go there.


End file.
